A Little Bit Naughty
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin finds herself missing David immensely when he's away on his current case. Deciding to let her naughty side come out, she goes up to his office to give him a show. But what will happen when she's walked in on by someone?


She missed David so much more this case than any other. Sighing, she looked at his picture on her desk. It had been such a short time since he had rescued her from the clutches of John Curtis, finding the small spark of life that Aaron had overlooked. And now, they were out in Oklahoma, working another brutal case, and she was stuck here, alone.

A mischievous thought filled her head and she got up from her desk and made her way over to the bullpen. It was late, so only a few agents were milling about and she was grateful that she wouldn't be caught at what she was about to do.

Slipping her key ring out of her pocket, Erin unlocked David's office door and stepped inside, quickly shutting it behind herself. The blinds were open, so she closed them, not wanting even the slightest opening for others to peek in on her. After all, she was going to be decidedly naughty, and David was going to be listening to her.

Erin left all the lights off, save for the lamp on his desk, and then took a seat in his leather chair. The chair surrounded her with his scent, and she sighed lightly as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed him. "Yes, bella?" he asked on the second ring.

"I miss you. Are you alone?"

There was a slight pause. "I can be, if you need me to be. What is going through that sweet mind of yours, bella?"

"Oh, you'll find out, Davie," she purred as she put her legs up on his desk, crossing them and leaning back in his chair. "So, are you alone yet?"

"Give me a minute, woman." She laughed, the full, throaty, one that drove him wild. She could hear him walking across a room, and then he was speaking once more. "So, Aaron, I'm going to head up to our room. You'll probably want to take a nice, long, walk."

"Tell him to take about an hour, darling," she purred in his ear, smiling widely.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, bella." In the background, she heard Aaron choke a little. "Yeah, so, take about an hour to come back up to the room. And I know exactly what is running through your mind right now." David chuckled lowly and she couldn't stop the giggle that that came to her lips. "My sweet vixen, you make me want to fly home right now and ravage you," he said lowly and she shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

"That is what I'm looking forward to, my dear heart. But until then, I thought we could have some long distance fun tonight."

"Are you going to put us on Facetime?"

"You know it."

She loved the strangled sound of desire he made in the back of his throat. "Oh, bella, you are going to undo me before I even reach my room. Hold off on the naughty talk for just a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes, my love. How are things going with the case?"

"Better than expected. We'll probably be heading home the day after tomorrow. Will you wait up for me if I'm later than I want to be?"

"You never have to ask that question. I will always wait up for you." She listened to the sounds of the elevator and sighed. "Did you get nice hotel rooms this time?"

"Not really. There's some convention in town, so we had to partner up. Poor Jen got stuck with a single bed room, and she said that Alex is a night groper."

"Oh, yes, she is."

"Do I even want to know, Erin?"

She shook her head as she bit her lip. "Just some things that happened at the Academy, dear. The distant past, you know."

He let out a disbelieving snort as she heard him rummage through his pocket for his key. "I will want the stories later on, you know, Erin. Otherwise, my fantasies will run wild."

She laughed as she shook her head. "I try not to think of that time, honey. We meant so much to each other, and then , when our time in the Academy was over, she went and married James and I married Alan."

Feeling impatient, she pressed the Facetime button on her phone and found herself looking at her beloved. "You read my mind, bella. Did you love her?"

"A little, yes." He smiled kindly at her. "That was what made the whole Amerithrax debacle that much worse, you know. But enough of the past. We're moving on to the future, yes?" He nodded. "Good. Now, where do you keep that little easel to set the phone on?"

"It's in the top right hand drawer of my desk." She nodded and rummaged about in it until she had found the object she desired. Getting everything in to place, she sighed and looked at the phone, seeing David's face staring at her intently. "I can't believe you're going to go through with this."

"I miss you and need some way to feel connected," she replied, shrugging out of her jacket and letting it fall to the floor next to her. "I've never really done anything like this, you know. Alan wasn't quite so adventurous, thank you for indulging me."

"I will always indulge this sweet carnality in you, Erin." His smile nearly undid her, and she found herself grinning back at him. "Now, strip for me, darling."

"Yes, beloved." She brought her hands up to the top button on her blouse, slowly sliding it from its hole and parting the fabric a little, giving him a glimpse of her pale skin. Erin moved with a slow surety of motion, wanting to drive both him and herself wild with passion. "Do you like this bra? It's new."

She cupped her breasts, showcasing the bra to him. It had been one of her more daring purchases, all black lace and ribbons and wire that pushed her breasts up and together. She watched him lick his lips, and knew she had made the right choice. Standing, she reached behind her back to run the zipper of her skirt down her ass, revealing the matching pair of lace panties. "Oh, god, you are going to have to wear those for me when I get home," he panted out .

"I had planned on it," she murmured, turning and bending down to pull off her heels, giving her lover a wonderful view of the ass he loved so much. "I really like how it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all under my skirt."

Erin knew that she was teasing him, but she was also teasing herself, feeling how wet she was becoming, due to the sounds he was making on the other end of the line. "Take them off before you ruin them, Erin."

"Yes, sir," she said as she stood back up, hooking her thumbs into the elastic band and slowly rolling them down her hips, making sure to wiggle just a tiny bit, knowing that would ramp up his pleasure. "But aren't you worried about your chair?"

"Oh, Erin, I can always buy another chair." She nodded and took a seat, leaning towards the phone and showing off her breasts to him. "Take it off, bella, now."

Giggling a little, she reached back once more and made quick work of the clasps, letting the bra fall to the floor as her Davie groaned loudly. "I wish you could feel how wet I am for you. I wish you were here to press soft kisses to my breasts, to tease my nipples with your thumbs."

"Show me, Erin. Show me what you want me to do to you."

Nodding, she sat back in the chair and parted her legs a little, smelling the heady scent of her arousal. "I want you to place soft kisses here, first," she whispered as she trailed her fingers from just behind her ear down her neck. She made she to keep her touches light, knowing that if she was too firm, she would come much too soon for both their liking.

"And then?"

"Then I would want you to run your tongue under my breasts, lapping at the sweet spot that only you can find," she gasped out as she ran her fingers along the path she wanted his tongue to take. "Then you would sweep that facile tongue of yours up to my left nipple, licking it strongly even as your thumb and finger close around my right nipple to tug and pinch it delicately."

Erin's breathing was starting to sound harsh and labored to her ears, and she dared to look at her lover. He was sweating ever so lightly, his eyes dark and wild. "What would I do next?" he asked, shifting on the bed. Somehow, she knew that he was stroking his dick, getting off on her words as well.

"Well, as you continue to suckle at my breast, you'd run your free hand down my stomach until you had reached my mons."

"And are you still shaved in this fantasy of yours?"

His words sent a bolt of desire straight to her wet vulva and she nodded, unable to vocalize the words. He chuckled and she closed her eyes as she let pure sensation overtake her system. "And then, and then, your fingers would slip between my lower lips, your thumb seeking out my clit as you fitted three fingers into me, curling them just so and sliding them in and out."

Her hand copied her words and soon, all words were lost as she ramped her body up to a tight, heady orgasm. "David!" she screamed as she came, only to vaguely hear the door open as she collapsed against the back of her Davie's chair, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Erin's body was so heavy, and she couldn't turn her head to look towards who was talking, though she recognized the voice. So did David, and she heard his deep indrawn breath. "Agent Anderson, you saw nothing here this evening."

"And how do you plan on keeping my mouth shut, Agent Rossi? After all, you're out in Oklahoma, and I'm here." The odious little weasel came into her line of sight and she narrowed her eyes at him, not bothering to hide her nudity; after all, she had nothing to be ashamed of. "Now I can see why you keep her around. You're gorgeous, Ma'am," he said, looking into her eyes.

"What do you want to keep this quiet?"

"Well, my boyfriend is missing the company of a woman, we were going to find a willing third this evening, but…"

Glancing at Rossi, she saw the contemplative look that came over his face, and she fought to keep her face composed in a mask of stern censure. "And you think I want to be that third?" she coolly asked, winking subtly at David.

"I do, Ma'am, after all, if this were to get out, the scandal that it would cause…" He let his voice trail off, thinking he had the upper hand in the little tableaux that playing out. Shaking her head, she stood up, stalking over to the man's side and stroking his cheek gently. "Ch-chief Strauss?"

"Silly boy, did you really think this would shock me, your little proposition? I've eaten greater men than you for breakfast." She brought her face in close to his and ghosted her lips over his. "Bring on the boyfriend," she purred, before stalking back to David's chair and putting her legs up on the desk, making sure to give both David and Anderson an eyeful.

He swallowed hard and nodded, scampering from the room as Erin laughed. "You shouldn't tease the man like that, bella."

"Well, he shouldn't have tried to blackmail us. I wonder who his boyfriend is?"

"I don't know everything that goes on in the BAU, Erin, much though I like to pretend that I do." She nodded and sighed, still feeling the fire in her blood. "Are you going to have them fuck you here? Where I can watch?"

"Would you expect anything less of me?" she purred, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples between her fingers as she waited for the men to return.

"Are you sure she's up for this, cher?" a familiar voice drawled, and she raised her eyebrow at David.

"I knew they had split up, I did not know this." She nodded and waited for them to close the door. "Good evening Will, Anderson. I hear you're going to help my girlfriend put on a show for me. She is missing me quite fiercely and ready for you."

Will had the good graces to blush as he nodded. "If that's all right with you, Dave."

"If I didn't, Erin would be fully dressed right now. The only thing I ask is that you sanitize the desk when you're all finished."

Will nodded and Erin smirked at her lover. "This will be ever so much fun, darling. What do you think, should Will be the one to penetrate me? He looks like he is man enough to handle me." She looked scornfully at Anderson, and he seemed to whither beneath her gaze.

"Explore a little first, find out what Anderson can do with that glib tongue of his."

She nodded and puckered her lips in anticipation. Anderson took the unspoken hint and kissed her with a fierceness that surprised her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up and set her on David's desk. As they kissed, she could feel them making short work of their clothes and then she felt the delicious sensation of bare skin against her. "What do you want them to do, bella?"

She broke the kiss she was sharing with Anderson and looked at her lover on the phone. "I want to feel both of them suckling me." He nodded and then bit his lip as the men took her suggestion to heart, capturing her breasts between their lips. It was so hard not to rake her nails down their backs, to score their skin, to mark them like the feral, wanton, creature she became when she was overwhelmed by passion. "Ooh, yes, like that, boys," she cooed, turning her head languidly to look at David.

He was jerking off, again, and she licked her lips, wishing they were together so she could give him a proper blowjob. "Does that feel good, Erin?" She nodded and he smiled. "I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were, too. Ooh, don't stop that, Will." She buried her fingers in his shaggy hair and held him to her breast, even as Anderson dragged his lips down her stomach, placing open mouthed kisses against her skin, his tongue darting out to lap at her suddenly too heated flesh. A low moan erupted from her mouth as he reached her mound, his tongue teasing her sweetly.

Her legs parted for him easily and then, he was eating her out, his tongue spelling out something. Erin's hips bumped up against his face and then his hands were gripping her waist tightly, holding her in place as he tongue-fucked her, getting her so close to orgasm before backing off. She whimpered and whined, trying to get in contact with that delicious tongue once more, and she heard him and David chuckle lowly. "I think she's all ready for you, Will."

She nodded and spread her legs further, welcoming him into her body. He filled her so completely, and she moaned as he thrust into her. It didn't take long for her to reach the crest of pleasure once more and she claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Will shuddered out his completion, collapsing on top of her and pressing lovely, soft, kisses to her face. "Thank you," she murmured before he covered her lips in another gentle kiss. "Are you always so sweet?"

"I try to be, now. I lost JJ through not being kind and attentive enough." His eyes turned sad, and she reached up to caress his cheek.

"Take care of him, Anderson." She nodded at her lover's words, reaching up for Anderson. He obliged her hand, leaning into the touch before turning his face so that he could kiss her fingers.

"Rossi is a very lucky man," he murmured, kissing her fingers once more before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

"And he knows it." She nodded at David, and he ended their connection. She knew that after that little display of hers, he would need to shower, and she needed to do the same. "Now, if you'll help me up, boys, I need to get home and shower. Please make sure that you clean up well, the scent of sex tends to linger in the air."

Will nodded and helped her to her feet. She bent and picked up her skirt, quickly zipping it before pulling on her blouse and affixing the buttons. Next came her blazer, and she closed it around her body, smiling at Will and Anderson beguilingly as she scooped up the bra and panties from the floor. "Have a good evening, Erin," Will murmured and she nodded.

"I already have, Will. However, we will never speak of this again in mixed company, am I clear? The fallout for you would be devastating, especially when I have access to the video feed for this room."

She laughed at the shock that covered Anderson's face and leaned in to kiss him hungrily. "You wouldn't!"

"I told you, Anderson, I've eaten greater men for breakfast. You should never mess with the king and queen of the chessboard, especially when the queen's bishop will do anything to protect her." She tweaked his nipple hard and then stashed her phone and keys in her pocket before exiting the room. Leaning back against the door, she giggled as Penelope's door opened and her friend stepped out.

"Do I have more footage I need to lose, Erin?" she asked as she approached her side.

"Yes. Sorry. I hadn't expected on being interrupted, though. Try to not say anything about who you see on the tape. Okay?"

"Anything for you, honey lamb." Penelope reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "Our boys come home soon."

"They do. We'll have to double date again. I enjoyed our time together a week ago."

Penelope nodded and released her hand. "Have a good evening."

"I already have." She grinned before leaning in to peck Penelope's cheek. "And don't let your fantasies run too wild."

"I'll try not to, Erin." She nodded and sashayed off to her office to grab her purse so that she could head home and relax. She had just closed her door when her phone rang once more. "Hello, Davie."

"Erin, that was hot. Really hot."

"Wasn't it, though? Will is almost as good a lover as you are. Almost."

"It's good to know that I'm still top dog."

"You will always be the king to my queen, Davie." She picked up her purse and then made her way to the elevators. "I cannot wait until you are home. I want to run my fingers through your hair, score your back with my nails, ride you until we both beg for sweet release. I love you."

"I love you, too, Erin. And I want you to look in your purse, in the inner pocket that zips up, okay?"

"All right." She stepped onto the elevator and opened her purse, reaching in to unzip the pocket and slipping her hand inside, expecting to feel nothing. Instead her fingers touched the coolness of metal and she frowned a little as she plucked out a ring. "David?"

"Marry me. I was going to ask you when I got home, but after tonight, I couldn't wait. You are the perfect fit to me, bella, and I don't want to ever let you go."

"Yes. Of course. Oh, hurry home to me, beloved."

"I will, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll be a little bit naughty for me."

"Again, yes, my love." They both kissed into the phone and she sighed as she put her phone away, slipping the ring on her left hand. It fit like a dream, and she smiled. Being naughty really paid off sometimes, but the greatest payout was the love, sweet love, of her David.


End file.
